Omega (Earth-Prime)
Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (November 29th, 2036 - December 21 2064) Powers Power Replication: Axel is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around himself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry this is not empathic, but strictly psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. Axel can even stack several powers together, which may lead to Power Mixture. Demon Intuition: Axel can sense incoming danger. Also knows when demons are around. Demon Magic: Use demon magic and make portals to hell and make anything out of necromagnetic sorcery Hellfire Manipulation: Axel can control fire from hell and transfer hellfire to earth. Healing Factor: Axel can heal even faster, applies to all flesh wounds and major internal wounds, Axel can slowly but painfully heal any lost ligaments. Blood Manipulation: Axel can create, control and otherwise manipulate blood of oneself, others or from his surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. Blood Attacks: Axel can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Blood Clotting: Axel has the power to stop himself or others from bleeding. Blood Consumption: Axel can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. Blood Generation: Axel is capable of generating blood, whether by drawing from already existing blood (his, others or separate from the bodies). Neurocognitive Deficit: Axel can cause the target's upper brain functions to shut down temporarily, causing unconsciousness. Pain Inducement: Axel is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets using blood manipulation. Blood Absorption: Axel can absorb blood, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Depending how this power is excruciatingly painful. Blood Empowerment: Axel becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes into contact with blood, and it also enhances his existing powers. Thermovariance: Axel can make blood temperature increase to boiling point, or may lower the boiling point of the blood itself so that it will boil in room temperature. Victims of this power are subjected to intense pain, heatwaves and have difficulty breathing. Enhanced Agility: Have superhuman agility Superhuman Awareness: Have a sense of awareness far above those of regular humans Superhuman Balance: Have superhuman balance Superhuman Dexterity: have superhuman dexterity Enhanced Endurance: have superhuman endurance. Enhanced Flexibility: Axel bend his body without effort Enhanced Lung Capacity: Hold breath for five minutes with at least thirty seconds of breathing time in between sessions Superhuman Reflexes: He can react faster than naturally possible Superhuman Senses: Have an obviously superhuman senses Enhanced Speed: Move at extraordinary speeds. Run at maximum speeds of 60 MPH. Enhanced Stamina: exert oneself for long periods of time without tiring. Enhanced Strength: Exert super physical strength far greater than the average member of normal humans. Lift a maximum of 10 tons (20,000 Pounds)